Alex Griffin
by Park Ryder
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby become friends with a 17 year old human girl name Alex Griffin.
1. About Alex Griffin

**Name**– Alex Griffin

**Age – **17

**Weigh** - 88 pounds

**Eye Color - **Green

**Hair color and desgin - **Blond, and in pigtails like ponytails (I dont how to describe it) and bangs

**Skin color **- Paleshish white

**Outfit - **A long sleeve white shirt on top of it is a light green shirt with a white sideways oval on it, camouflage baggy jeans and black converse, black glove without the finger tips on it.

**Also known as** – Alakay (real name), Alice (what some people mistakes her name), Ally (herself), Mean Evil Alakay the bad then good then bad now good again dark night (her hero/villain name), Ricochet Tanner (When she disguise herself as a boy), Queen of the Slackers (Her old teachers, classmates and Benson), Blonde Headed Demon (Mordecai and Rigby), Mean Lady (Rigby), Crazy Psychopath (Her brothers, father, the unicorns, and Rigby), Dudette (some people) Blondie (Some People).

**D.O.B**** – **March Friday the 13th

**Family and their job**– Linda (mother and her job is a astronaut) Walter (father and his is a businessmen and boss of his own company call "Griffin Industries") Kevin and John (twin older brothers and their job is at McHooligans who are the owners)

**Personality ****- **Caring, Tomboyish, Adventurous, Sarcastic, Aggressive, Smart, Brave, playful, fairly mature, clever, sneakey sly.

**Friends **- Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Margaret, Eileen, Cody (best friend and a fox character I made he will come in a later chapter), Alina (Icecat's OC) October (Coraline15 OC) Milura (Invader ShadowWolf OC), HFG, Thomas

**Enemies **- Muscle Man, Death, the Unicorns, Peeps, Her father, Bronx, Patty.

**Talents**** - **She can roller skate, skateboard, cook, play guitar, good singer, play sports, play video games, knows karate, and writes stories and poems raps.

**Likes**- Roller-skating, skateboarding, prank calling (but like Bart Simpsons),cooking, hanging out with her friends, karate, being lazy, video games, sleeping, eating, art, watching TV, playing her guitar, singing, pranking her brothers (like Megan from "Drake and Josh), writing stories her own music, and poems, riding her motorcycle, cake, ice cream, fighting her enemies, rapping, scary movies, rock music, fist pump, prank calling.

**Dislikes**- Working, Girly things, beauty pageants, when someone teased her friends, when people don't take her seriously, Rigby getting her into trouble, being call a "Blond Headed Freak", perfume, operas, when someone tease her, the unicorn, Benson getting angry, dresses, when people mistakens her name for Alice, math, school.

**Fear and Why** - Blood, because he saw her mother's eye bleed when she was five years old.

**Catchphrase **- "OHHH!, "Hmhp hmph", "Yay-yah", "Shut up", "Augh", Ah Sick!", "Dude", "One word out of you and I'll (something), "Yeah I'm doing something (while holding a tape recorder), "Zip it!", Heck Yeah!, Awesome!, Radical!. That's it I'm gonna clobber him!" "Do I look like I'm an expert at (something). "Whoa Baby!" "¡Ay, caramba!" Queit, or I'll (something) too

**Weakness** - Perfume it will burn her skin off, girly things it will make her puke, Blood, she will get scared.

Alex had always love her teen years but she had a rough childhood because her mother was a workahloic and her father would force her to do girly things and only her brothers and mother would pay attention to her and like her for who she is. Ever since her father force her to do stuff she hate she always dream of beating him up but not killing him because she is not heartless.

Anyway hope you like this first chapter it's my first story, I will do the next one tomorrow or next week. BYE! :)


	2. Two idiots meet the teenage slacker

It's started out like a normal and Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves and as usual Rigby was starting to complain.

"Ugh I hate this why do we even have to rake the leaves it the summer dang it and my back is killing me!" said Rigby.

Then Mordecai said "Dude if you quit complaining like a big baby we could get the job done".

"Whatever man I wish that high school jock didn't mess it up" he said what Rigby was talking about was that there was a high school jock that was a jerk and always who always mess up their work and it made Benson they were slacking off.

Then all of the sudden they Rigby heard a noise. "Hey Mordecai did you heard that?" he ask him. "Yeah dude it sound like it coming from the gate you wanna check it out?' he asks Rigby "Sure, but only so we don't have to rake this stupid leaves".

So the two them ditch work (as usual) and when they go there were the gate was the two of them saw the high school jock getting beat up a blonde headed girl and two of his friends was watching him get beat up by the girl. Then the teenage girl took his arm made stand up and push against the gate.

"GET OF HERE!" she threw him against the gate and he was run out of the park. Then she wipes her bangs of her face and screams at the high school jock's friends "OOOUUUTTTT!" really loud who cause the friend to get scare and also ran out of the park.

"Dude that was amazing!" said Rigby then the blond girl turn around and saw a short brown raccoon and a tall blue jay. Then she asks nervously "You two saw that? Are you guys are taking me to juvie!"

Then Mordecai said "No, No, No, we are not doing that we have never seen a girl fight like that before you were great man." "Great? Dude ypu were back there fighting the h out that guy!" said Rigby then Mordecai ask the teenager "Why were you fighting that guy anyway?" then she said "Oh because that jerk face was about steal my skateboard by the way my name is Alex."

Then Mordecai said "I'm Mordecai, that loser over there is Rigby".

"Hey!" said Rigby getting mad.

"Calm down I sorta knwo who you guys are" she said "You do?" ask the both of them "Yeah I always you see guys doing something when I rollar skate or skateboard in the park." said Alex. "Whoa really?" ask Mordecai "Yep" she said "I have to admit you two do damages worse". "Wow what kinda of damage do you do?" ask Rigby.

"Aw man where do I started" she said "Ok um let see... One time I set a swim pool on fire dont ask and I accidently bust a hole in my classroom, made a jawbreaker exploed," "What else?" said Rigby interested "And I beat up some people who pick on my friends if they can't stand up for theirselves" she said. "Whoa you DO alot of damage like us" said Mordecai "Come I'm sure Benson can give you a job here."

"Who is Benson?" Alex asked.

"He's our jerkface boss" answered Rigby "He make work almost everyday, and he think were lazy and he call us slackers!" "It's kinda of true" said Mordecai.

"Oh I know how you guys feel back at my old job at the mall my boss use to call me a slacker and he think I was lazy but I was wasn't slacking off I was just taking a break and I wanted to play my guitar thank god I quit my job" she said.

Then Rigby said "Wait you play guitar?" laughing a little "I thought girls can't play guitar" then Alex getting a little mad said "Yes Shorty I can play the guitar." In her mind she said "_Even though Rigby is older than me, I still can't believe that he is shorter than me and Mordecai!'._

"Hey! I'm not short! I gonna be tall soon!" yell out Rigby and Mordecai began to laugh "OHHH! She got you good!" "STOP TALKING!" he yelled.

"Ok you guys I know you guys want me have a job but what Benson don't hire me because I'm lazy!" she said.

"Don't worry about were lazy and never fired us" said Rigby "Well always threaten to" said Mordecai

"Thanks a lot for telling her that you loser" said Rigby then Mordecai punch him in the face "Ow! That hurts!' said Rigby moaning in pain.

Then she begins to laugh "you guys are funny!' she said

"Come on Alex let's go bring you to our house and let Benson have you that job" said Mordecai

"And we could have a video game break and you can watch me beat Mordecai and will Mordecry his eyes out! Said Rigby laughing.

"Don't listen to him I always beat him at video games he sucks" said Mordecai.

"STOP TALKING!" Said Rigby and the two slackers walk their new friend Alex to the house.

That the end of chapter 2 I hope you like it I will start chapter 3 soon bye! :)


	3. Getting the Job

In the house Mordecai and Rigby were showing Alex around the house and then they were in the living room.

"Man you have a great house!" said Alex "I know we do anyway if you want the job you got to follow the rules in the park" said Mordecai. "Like what?" she asked.

"You always have to do your work, don't get in trouble with Benson, Be at work on time" said Mordecai. "Don't listen to Mordecai because he is stupid and wishes tha he can be smarter, better and handsome like me" said Rigby and Mordecai punch him and Rigby moan in pain.

Alex laughs a little and she said "I think I'm going to like this job". "Yeah you are!" said Rigby and the three of them did a big and loud "OHHHHHH!" and then they begain to laugh until Benson came into the living saw Mordecai and Rigby with Alex slacking off and not doing to work as usual.

"What are you slackers doing?" ask their hot headed gumball machine Benson "I told you two to rake the leaves three minutes ago!'" then he turn to Alex "And who is this teenage girl?" "Oh Benson this is our new friends Alex" said Mordecai.

"What's up" she said "And she wants a job at the park" said Rigby.

"Well I don't know because we got enough help that we need and..." said Benson. "COME ON!" said Rigby "PLEASE HIRE HER!" "She's pretty cool plus she can help us around here and if you hire her we could...um..." said Mordecai thinking about what to say.

"Work harder and we won't slack off much like we do every time!" said Rigby quickly.

"Deal!" quickly said Benson and she can tell that he would only so this two could work harder" then he said to her "Come tomorrow at three a clock to discuss your new job I hope you are not lazy like these two but for now help this two idiots rake the leaves." Then after that he walks away.

"Yeaaauuhhh! I just got my first job!" said Alex excitedly "All right we should go out and celebrate!" said Mordecai "But what about the raking the leaves?" she ask "Don't worry about dude we will rake the leaves later." Said Rigby.

"Oh ok how about we go to the coffee shop were my friend Margaret works" she said.

"Whoa whoa you know Margaret?" ask Mordecai "Here we go the _"I love Margaret so much but she never notices me"_ said Rigby groaning. "Shut up dude" said Mordecai and Alex said "Wait a minute Mordecai you know her and you are in love with Margaret?"

"Heck yeah! I knew her since kindergarten and ever since than she been my dream woman" he said. Then Rigby whisper to Alex "She doesn't really love him and she always has a different boyfriend".

"Oh please sooner or later I'll be Margaret second husband" said Mordecai then Alex ask him "What would happen to her first?" "He will get into a little accident."

"Come let's go to the coffee shop or Benson head would explode when he found out that we didn't rake the leaves" said Rigby.

"True and I don't want to get fired from my first job." she said. "Beside I bet this one is WAY better than the old job I had."

"Really? What was your old job?" ask Mordecai "I don't wanna a talk about." she said.

Then the three of them went on one of the golf cart and drove to the coffee shop.

That the end of my story I know it's a little short but I hope you guys like it!


	4. The Coffee Shop and raking the leaves

At the coffee shop the three of them sat at the table and then Margaret came. "Hey guys can I take your order?" she asked. "Yeah uh we um…want three coffees" said Mordecai "Actually I want chocolate milk" said Alex.

"Sure I'll tell Eileen" she said "See you later" "Y-y-yeah later" said Mordecai. "Hey why did you ask for coffee?" ask Rigby "Oh I can't drink coffee "said Alex "Is because you get hyperactive?" ask Mordecai.

"No because if I drink it money will come out of me" she said sarcastically "Of course I'll get hyperactive and I'll destroy everything with a golf club". "That's so weird" said Mordecai "I know" said Alex.

"Hey guys here are your order" said Eileen "Here's your coffee Rigby" "Thanks Eileen" he said half heartlessly then after that she walk away.

"Rigby you and her would make a cute couple!" said Mordecai "STOP TALKING!" he said and began to punch him weakly.

Then Alex began to laugh and when he stop punching Mordecai said "So Alex umm how old are you?" ask Rigby.

"17" she answered "Oh I thought you like 18 or 19" said Mordecai. "I know people say that all time" she said.

They were talking and stuff then Mordecai said "Aw man it's 3:00! We better go back to work" "But I'm not done drinking my coffee" said Rigby "Come dude do you wanna get fired?" ask Alex.

"Augh fine" and Rigby then the three of them pay their drinks and went back to the park and saw Benson getting mad "Hey have guys been? I told you to rake the leaves half an hour ago!" Then Mordecai said "Sorry we were hanging out with Alex".

"I don't care what you guys were doing! Just rake the leaves OR YOUR FIRED!" yelled out Benson.

"Come you two let rakes the leaves before Benson head will explode!' said Alex and Mordecai and Rigby snickered.

Then they started to rake the leaves and while raking the leaves Alex said "Before I thought raking the leaves would be easy but I was wrong!" "I know my back is killing me!" said Rigby then Mordecai said "Don't worry you guys we only have one more pile to go."

Then an hour later they were done raking the leaves and Mordecai said "Man that was hard right Rigby?" he turn around and saw Rigby on the ground asleep "Rigby? Look like he is asleep" he told Alex.

"Oh hey dude you what would be funny?" then she whisper to Mordecai and said "Ah dude totally!"

Then the two of went to back of the house for a minute and then Alex got the hose and her and Mordecai where laughing then she turn on the hose and wet Rigby and he scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then she turn off the water and Rigby was soaking wet and Alex and Mordecai was laughing.

"Ah man you should have seen the look on your face dude!" said Mordecai laughing "I know it was hilarious!" said Alex laughing.

Then Rigby groan and got mad and grab one of the rakes and start chasing them with one of the rakes and trying to hit with it and he kept screaming "I'LL KILL YOU!" Then 2 hours later they got tired and decide to go back to the house.

In the living room the three of them were laying down Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch and Alex was on the floor they were tired and said.

"So far I like this job" she said "My favorite part is hanging out with you guys" "Thanks dude" said Mordecai "Later we'll play some video games" said Rigby "Cool!" said Alex then the three of them were so tired they fell asleep.

I hope you like it's ok if it is bad I will make the next chapter soon bye!


	5. Meeting Alex's brothers

"_Hey__…__hey__dude__wake__up__" _then Alex opens her eyes and saw Rigby shaking her and then she said "Stop dude I'm awake" then she sat up and yawned.

"Mordecai Rigby who is your new friend?" asks Pops they turn around and saw Pops and Alex said "Whoa baby!" said Alex her eyes widen a little because of Pops head.

"Oh uh this is our new Alex she getting a job here at the park" said Mordecai "It's nice to meet you" she said.

"It nice to meet you too I'm Pops and I wanted to show you our new room" he said "Wait we have a second room?" ask Rigby "Oh yes I forget tell you I made the house a little bigger" he said.

Then the three of them went up stairs and saw the new room it looks like Mordecai and Rigby's room expect it was empty.

"Whoa cool!" said Alex "this is bigger than my old house" "hey Alex you wanna trade rooms?" ask Rigby then Mordecai slaps him in the back of his head.

Then Mordecai ask her "Do want to go to your house so we can get you your stuff?" "Sure" she said. Then they went outside to get the cart when they about to go outside and she said "I never realize how big Pops head is!"

"I know its surprise us too when we got the job" said Rigby then they were about to go in the one of the cart until they heard "Hey ladies what are you doing?" it turn out to be Muscle Man and High Five Ghost the HFG ask "Who is this girl?"

"This our new friend Alex" said Rigby "What a minute you're the chick who beat the fudge out of that guy" said Muscle Man "What how do you know?" ask Mordecai " We watch her from the taking out the trees stumps duh!" said Muscle Man "You were awesome back there man!" said High Five Ghost.

"Oh thanks" she said "Hey you know else beat the crap of guys?" ask Muscle Man "Who your mom?" ask Mordecai "Aw man you ruined the joke!" said Muscle Man "Who cares! We got get stuff from Alex's house" said Rigby "Fine later dudes and dudette" then he left with HFG.

Then Alex asks Mordecai "Wait a minute how you know he is going to say my mom? "He always says that" he said. "Anyway to Alex's house!" yelled out Rigby and they got into the cart they drive in circle for a few minute and then they were at McHooligans.

"Uh hate to be rude Alex but why are we here? I thought we were going to your house" ask Mordecai "This is my house dude" said Alex "Wait you live in McHooligans?" said Mordecai then Alex said "Yeah with my older brothers Kevin and John they own the restaurant". "Really? That's so cool" said Rigby.

"I know come on let me intrudes them come on" she said and they went inside McHooligans and then she yelled out "HEY BLOCKHEADS I'M HERE!" "Give us a minute!" yelled out one of her brothers. Then one of them came out of the bathroom it was her brother Kevin he had black shaggy hair and had dark brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt blue shaggy pants and green sneakers.

Then Kevin said "What is it? I was talking to my girlfriend" then Alex said "Whatever I want you to meet my new friends Mordecai and Rigby" she said.

"You these are the slackers who works at the park?" he ask "Wait how did you know?' ask Mordecai.

"Oh I see you guys at the park when I'm with one of my girlfriends" he said "Anyway what's up?" Alex was about to say something until Alex other brother John came who looks exactly like Kevin expect that he had brown hair wearing a regular t-shirt blue jeans and white sneakers and have black eyes.

"You didn't tell us your brothers are twins" said Rigby "Hey at least to can tell them apart" said Alex.

"Hey Alex what's one of the groundskeepers doing here?' asked John.

"These guys are my new friends and I got a job at the park I'm getting some of things to go live and the park" she said. "Oh that great go get your stuff we wanna talk with these two" said John.

"Ok" said Alex.

Then she went upstairs to the house part and then Mordecai ask nervously "Why you need to talk to us only is it something bad?" "No it that it just wanted to say thanks for giving Alex this job" said John. "So she got a job what's the big deal?" ask Rigby "It just this is the first real job she ever had ever since she got suspened from school. But luckily she get's to go back." said John. "Wait she got suspened from school what did she do?" ask Mordecai. "She accidentally pushes her principle's car into a big hole got set on fire" explain John.

"Actually that sound pretty funny" said Kevin chuckling a little bit. "I know it do sound pretty funny" said Rigby chuckling until Mordecai punch him. "Anyway she's sort of lazy, destructive ...She sort of like Kevin expect lazier and more destructive but if need help with her you can call us if need to know stuff about her " said John.

"Ok cool" said Rigby. "I'm back" said Alex and she had three boxes in her hands and then she put them down.

"Come you guys let's help Alex carry her things" said Mordecai so the four of them help her get some of stuff on the carts and then they put in her new room and then they went back to get more of her stuff. "You guys can wait at the house I get my stuff by skateboarding." Said Alex "Ok we'll meet you at the house" said Mordecai and they drove back the park.

End of this chapter next chapter come soon bye!


	6. Rango

In Alex's new room there were boxes, her bed, and Mordecai and Rigby waiting for her. Mordecai was looking in the window with binoculars.

Mordecai - "I wonder where Alex is."

Rigby - "Me too. I'm kind of getting bored of going threw her stuff."

Mordecai - "What you mean?"

He turns around and saw Rigby on the floor looking threw Alex stuff in a box.

Mordecai - "Dude you should look threw her things, it's her privacy."

Rigby - "Relax dude it not like she is going to notice."

Alex - "I'm back yo!"

Rigby - "Uh oh."

Then he quickly close the box and stand next to Mordecai.

Mordecai - "Hey dude is that the last boxes?"

Alex - "Yeah it is."

She put down the boxes and start to open them ad put her stuff away and Mordecai and Rigby began to help her.

As they were helping her putting away her things, Mordecai open one of the boxes and saw whole collections of Fist Pump CDS and posters.

Mordecai - "Alex you're a fan of fist pump?"

Rigby - "Did you say fist pump?"

He quickly ran toward where Mordecai was and he saw the whole box full of fist pumps items and he said:

Rigby - "You're a fan of fist pump?"

Alex - "Heck yeah! There the greatest band ever!"

Rigby - "Yeah they are!"

Alex and Rigby - "OHHHHH!" 

Mordecai - "Don't you guys you're a little too old to listen to fist pump?"

Rigby - "Shut up! Where having fun!"

Mordecai - "Whatever."

Then an hour later they were done. There were two piles on the floor.

Alex - "Thanks a lot guys for helping me out with my room. Now I don't what items I should keep."

Mordecai - "No problem Alex but to be honest with you if is cool keep it. (One side had a pair of boxing gloves, baseball bat, football, and basketball) But is it lame just throws it away. (The other side had a mess up baseball glove and ball, old pair of sneakers, and a magazine)

Alex - "Oh ok problem."

Rigby - "Sweet! (He old up an old brown box) The last one I wonder what is going to be?"

He drops it on the floor and the box open. Inside was a old green teddy bear with one black eye and arms were droopy, and one leg was nearly rip off while the other leg.

Mordecai and Rigby - "Ew."

Alex - "Oh my god no way!" she picks up the teddy bear.

Mordecai and Rigby just look at each other.

Alex - "You guys, this is my old teddy bear Rango. I had since I was a little kid."

Mordecai - "Alex maybe you should throw that bear away."

Alex - "But why?"

Rigby - "Dude your 17. It's not cool to play with teddy bears."

Alex - "But I can't throw Rango away he is special to me."

Mordecai - "Alex it's the right thing to do."

Rigby - "Yeah I mean it just a teddy bear."

Alex - "Rango isn't just a teddy bear he's my friend. Beside my dad gave it to me for my 5th birthday."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Alex - "Yeah it was thing that my dad gave that I actually love. The others were girly so I give away to charity."

Rigby - "Wow. I never realized that old thing was so special to you."

Alex - "When ever my friends couldn't play with me, I play with Rango he was like my best toy friend."

Mordecai - "You must have a good time with that toy."

Alex - "Yeah we had some good time together. That why I didn't to get rid of him I love him so much."

Mordecai - "Well you don't have to get rid of him if you don't want to."

Alex - "Really?"

Rigby - "Yeah. We see that you are happy with Rango."

Alex - "Aw thanks guys."

The she hug the both of them and she put Rango on her hair and put a football helmet on his head which was too big and it was covering his face.

Mordecai - "No problem Alex. We would do anything for you."

Rigby - "Since you are our new friend we can help you with some things."

Alex smile at them and said:

Alex - "You guys are really sweet."

Mordecai - "Thanks dude."

Rigby - "You wanna come down stairs and watch TV?"

Alex - "Sure."

Then the three of them went down stairs to watch TV.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!

P.S I know it been a long time since I wrote this but I now I going to write this. Plus before I thought we weren't allowed to write in script form when I first started this but now the next chapters will be in script form.


	7. Meeting Cody Williams

While playing video games Alex had checked the time on the clock and it said 1; 35 and got up from the couch as them:

Alex - "Hey is it ok you guys take me somewhere?"

Mordecai - "Sure where?"

Alex - "The skate park."

Rigby - "Oh dude remember when we took the cart and going riding in the skateboard?"

Mordecai - "Oh yeah. So why you need to go to the skate park for dude?" 

Alex - "That where I usually hang out with some of my friends. You guys can come if you want." 

Rigby - "But we don't know how to skateboard."

Mordecai - "She means come and watches her skate you moron!"

Rigby - "Hey!"

Alex - (chuckles) - "Anyway before we go to the skate park do you mind picking up Cody?"

Mordecai - "Sure. But who's Cody?" 

Rigby - "Probably her boyfriend!"

Then Alex punches him in his arm which causes him to moan.

Alex - "No, Cody is my best friend he lives in that blue apartment across the street."

Mordecai - "Sure no prob."

Then Alex went upstairs to get her skateboard and helmet. Then the three of them left the house and got on one of the cart. Mordecai was the driver and Alex and Rigby sat in the back then while they were driving to pick up Alex's best friend.

Alex had shouted:

Alex - "Stop!"

Mordecai had stop and said:

Mordecai - "What's wrong Alex?"

Alex - "Where here."

Mordecai - "Oh. Ok."

Rigby - "You didn't have to shout either."

Then the three of them got out the cart but didn't see Cody.

Rigby - "So Alex, where's your boyfriend?"

Alex - "Ok first of all, Cody's not my boyfriend he's my best friend, and second of all his coming right now."

Then they heard footsteps from the inside of the apartment and then the door open it was Cody. Cody was an orange fox and his tail was also orange but at the top of his tail was brown and white, and his feet was brown and he was 16 years old.

He was wearing a dark green turtle neck and brown pants. He doesn't wear shoes and wearing his black skateboard helmet and holding his skateboard.

Alex - "Hey Cody!"

Cody - "Hey Alex!"

They did a fist bump and she said: 

Alex - "Mordecai and Rigby, this is my best friend Cody Williams, Cody this is my new friends Mordecai and Rigby they are pretty cool guys."

Cody - "Nice to meet you guys."

They shake hands and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Nice to meet you too dude and believe it or not, Alex will be working with us now."

Cody - "What do you mean?"

Rigby - "Duh! It's mean she will be working as a groundskeepers."

Cody - "Really? That's so cool Alex!"

Alex - "Thanks dude so far it's a pretty cool job."

Cody - "Wow. Anyway is it ok I talk to Mordecai and Rigby privately for a moment?"

Alex - "Sure no problem."

Then Cody grabs Mordecai and Rigby's hands and walk into back of the apartment.

Mordecai - "What's wrong Cody?"

Cody - "I need to tell you something about Alex."

Rigby - "What is it dude?"

Cody - "Well you see guys the truth I wanted her to get a job at the park to calm her anger."

Mordecai - "What do you mean anger?"

Cody - "Well you see guys Alex gets angry a lot when bully her, me or our other friends and start to beat up."

Rigby - "Yeah so what's wrong with that?"

Cody - "You don't understand sometimes she gets a little to violent which scare me and some of our friends, she even go to juvie sometimes because of this."

Mordecai - "Oh man! That's terrible."

Cody - "I know so can you guys help me cool down her anger."

Rigby - "Sure man."

Then the three of them left the back of the apartment and went to there blond headed friend and they got inside the cart so they can go to the skate park.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	8. Alex stand up to the Jerks

After some fun at the skate park and meeting some of Alex's friends, Mordecai and Rigby realize that Alex is a very cool and fun person to hangout besides being a girl and 17. Alex also enjoys hanging with Mordecai and Rigby and some of their friends.

But the people that she doesn't like are Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. She hates how they act like their better at them at everything, hate Muscle Man "My Mom" jokes, but most all she hates how they treat Mordecai and Rigby and calling them losers and ladies and pranking.

Today was just a normal day at the park basketball court and Mordecai and Rigby are play basketball with Alex. They have gotten to get pretty good at it ever since Alex thought them how to play. The trick was that she told pretend it's like a video game. Even though they still have the powers the Basketball King gave the two them, they only use it when ever they are against there enemies.

As they were playing Mordecai shoot the basketball but miss the net.

Mordecai - "Aw man!"

Muscle Man - (laughing) "You know who else miss the net like lady who's also a loser? MY MOM!" He laughs and did a high five with High Five Ghost. 

Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex get's mad.

Muscle Man - "Hey Blondie, I feel sorry for you that you are hanging with ladies that also losers! You should hang out with cool people like us!"

Mordecai and Rigby got mad. They were tired of this, when they were about to do something, but Alex stops them and said:

Alex - "Hold up guys I got this."

Then she walks up to Muscle Man and High Five Ghost and she said:

Alex - "I wanna hang out with Mordecai and Rigby because they are cool unlike you!"

Muscle Man - "WHAT! Were cool!"

Alex - "No. But you act like it. You think you and Fives are all cool and stuff but your not."

Muscle Man was kind of angry so was High Five Ghost. Mordecai and Rigby were speechless and shocked. Nobody ever talk to Muscle Man like that, not even Benson.

Muscle Man - "Listen you…"

Alex - "No! YOU listen! You think teasing Mordecai and Rigby make you look cool bust it doesn't, it actually make you like a jerk. You also think your pranks are funny, but they can emotionally and psychically hurt someone."

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost shocked and speechless that somebody, especially a 17 year old girl would talk to them like that.

Muscle Man - "But…We still cool!"

Alex - "Ok. But if you ask me, YOU guys are the real losers and ladies."

Then she started to walk away and going to the house. Then Mordecai said: 

Mordecai - "Alex is right Muscle Man!"

He started to walk away and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Yeah! I rather hang with my friends instead of jerks like you two."

He always walks to go home while Muscle Man and High Five Ghost look kind of guilty. As they were walking, Mordecai, Rigby and Alex were walking to the house and Mordecai said to Alex:

Mordecai - "I can't believe you talk to Muscle Man like that. Nobody stand up to him, and talk to him like that."

Rigby - "Yeah you have a lot of guts back there dude!"

Alex - "Thanks guys. I had to do something other wise he will keep on bothering us."

Mordecai - "I guess your right. If Benson haven't hire you, we would have never stand up to them."

Rigby - "And you were right back there, they are the real ladies and losers."

Alex - "Thanks guys you wanna play video games?"

Mordecai - "Sure."

Alex - "Race ya!"

Then they all started running and Rigby came first, Mordecai second, and Alex last. They went inside the house to play video games and were impressed of what Alex did today.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	9. Saving Alex from The ME pt 1

**I am SO sorry! I wanted to this earlier but I was depressed. The reason why is that I had a fight with one of my friends and now she is not my friend. Now she told half of my friends not to speak with me and they did. I'm still depressed about it, but I hope this story can cheer me up. Anyway, I know my Alex Griffin chapters where a little two regular but in most chapters will be "regular". This chapter will take place in the Skips Strikes episode where the scene is where they are at restaurant. Instead of doing like the episode, I'm going 2 put it in my own version and I hope u all like it **

It had been a week since Alex has been working at the park and she decide to go bowling to watch the guys play. She brought Cody along and whiles her and Cody was watching them play, and then they heard noises. They went to the hallway and saw the Magical Elements. They stood behind the hallway because they didn't want them to see them, especially Death. Skips had told them about Death and they didn't want him to kill them both and their friends.

While they stood behind the wall, they heard Death's talking about the team winning for years and then he said:

Death - "I almost did beat 'Ol Skips once."

Guardian of Internal Youth Baby - "You did?"

Death - "Yes I almost won until Skips somehow shoot a spare when the ball didn't even hit that hard. So when he won the trophy but I took it away from him."

Gary - "How did you do it?"

Death - "I told him either I get the trophy or I'll kill him. He just gave it to me just like that."

Alex and Cody gasp. They couldn't believe that Death had stolen a trophy from Skips. All of a sudden, Cody had gotten an idea.

Cody - "Alex, I have an idea."

Alex - "What is it dude?"

Cody - "We should go to their world, and take Skips trophy back!"

Alex - "Dude! Are you insane? Skips told us about Death. If he sees us, he might take our souls!"

Cody - "Maybe we should just secretly take the trophy and then escape he will never know. Come on Alex, please?"

Alex - (sighs) "Ok."

They saw the Magical Elements opening up the portal to there world and got in. Before the hole closes, Alex and Cody had quickly jumped into the portal. When they got in they saw the Other World.

Alex and Cody - "Whoa."

The Nether World was like a dark town and it had ghosts, vampires, and many other monsters including the old enemies that Mordecai and Rigby defeated. They saw the Magical Elements hangout place.

Cody - "How are we going to go inside the Magical Elements hideout without them knowing us?"

Alex thought for a minute and saw the sewer.

Alex - "The sewer!"

She opens the sewers with her crowbar and she and Cody both got inside. Inside they walk and it was pretty dark, big, and scary and also gross.

Cody - "Aw sick!"

Alex - "Dude, I see the light!"

She opens it, and it shows that they are in the Magical Elements kitchen. To their surprise there kitchen look a regular kitchen and they saw the trophys room.

Cody - "There it is! Luckily I made a bandit mask out of a sock.

He put it on and gave one to Alex.

Alex - "No thanks. I got my own."

She took out a real bandit mask and put it on.

Cody - "Lucky."

They quietly got out of the sewer but before they got too got to the room, they saw some crumb cakes.

Alex - "Ohh! Crumb cakes!"

They both ate some of the cake and Alex save the rest in her bag. Alex had pick the lock to the trophy room with her little pocket knife and they both got inside.

Alex and Cody - "Whoa!"

They saw all of the trophies that the Magical Elements had won. They kept on searching for Skip's trophy until they found it. Cody grabs it and the two was about to leave, but then all of a sudden, they step on a rope. The rope had a bucket of water tied to it, and it drop on Cody and Alex now they are dripping wet.

Cody - "Aw Man! Were dripping wet."

Alex - "Forget about that let just get the heck out of here before…"

Death - "Ahem."

The two of them turn around and the Magical Elements and they were slowly coming closer to them."

Alex - "Ah no...(chuckles nervously) we…no…halbo ingles?"

Death - "Get them!"

They started to shoots their powers at them. They manage get pass them and escape the room and still shoot their powers at them. They hide behind a table.

Cody - "How are we going to get out of here?"

Alex thought of something for a minute. She then she look to her left and saw two garbage chute. One for the garbage and one for going to the other world.

Alex - "The garbage shoot! It can take us home."

They quickly got out and they where the Magical Elements was still shooting there powers at them. Cody quickly opens the shoot and the jump in.

Meanwhile after The Park Strikers had won another game, they had head out for pizza. When they got to the pizza place, they were waiting for Alex and Cody.

Mordecai - "I wonder where they are. It had been almost a half hour."

Rigby - "Maybe they had to go home."

Benson - "Then if that true, then we should order right…"

Just then on the ceiling, a green whirling portal open and Cody came out of it.

All of them - "Cody?"

Cody had stand up, look up at the portal which was about to close and said:

Cody - "Ok Alex! You can come out!"

But when the portal was about to close, the only thing that dud came out is Alex's bandit hat mask, and her bag which was fill with crumb cakes.

Cody - "Oh on."

Skips - "Where's Alex? (Gasps) where did you get these crumb cakes?"

Benson - "And why are you wearing that fake bandit hat?"

Cody wasn't use to Benson's yelling do he said:

Cody - "We went to the Other World to steal back your trophy Skips."

Skips - "You what!" 

Mordecai - "Your saying is that Alex is still trap in the Other World?"

Cody - "Yes."

At the Other World, Alex is dripping wet, scared, and shaking and was hanging upside down by the Guardian of Eternal Youth Baby who was holding her by her ankle.

Death - "Dried this little blonde brat in towels. Tied her up and but her in a cage."

Back at the real world, the guys had to go save Alex from The Magical Elements.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye! And sorry this was lazy written ^^;


	10. Saving Alex from The ME Pt 2

**Ok so you guys I told everybody my problem right? Well, me and my friend made up, and now where friend again! Anyway, this is part two of my chapter where they have to save Alex from the Magical Elements and I hope you all like it **

When the guys drove back to the park, they went to Skips house to find a book to the portal of the Other World. While Skips was trying to find the book, Mordecai and Rigby noticed that Cody look kind of upset.

Mordecai - "Dude, are you ok?"

Cody - "Yeah…I'm fine."

Rigby - "You don't look fine."

Cody - "Well duh! My best friend is trap in the Other World where Death might suck out her soul! It's my entire fault."

Rigby - "Come on dude, don't be like that."

Cody - "Rigby, it was my idea to get Skips trophy back, and look what happen, now she trap and will get kill."

Mordecai - "Don't worry Cody. We'll get her back."

Skips - "I found it!"

Everybody turn around and saw Skips holding a black and purple book. He flips a few pages until we can find the right one.

Skips - "In order to go to the Other World, we must draw a swirly circle on a chalkboard with a pink chalk, and put a special magenta paint on it. Luckily, I got the paint."

Mordecai - "And we have a chalkboard in the garage."

So they call go the stuff they needed, and head back to Skips house. Skips did everything the book said and the portal open.

Cody - "Sweet! Let's go."

Skips - "Wait! It said one of us have to stay here in case the portal close."

Benson - "Don't worry. I'll do it."

Mordecai - "Good. Then were all set?"

Everybody nodded Cody grab Alex's bag and they had jump into the portal. Soon, they landed in the Other World.

Mordecai and Rigby - "Whoa."

Mordecai - "The Other World look soooo…"

Rigby - "Cool."

Skips - "Forget about that. Cody, do you remember where Death's hideout is."

Cody - "It's next to the creepy wizard house!"

They saw the hideout and then when they about to go to the hideout, Mordecai stop them and said:

Mordecai - "Wait, how are we supposed to get in here? We can't just go in there and said "Hey guys, can we get our friend Alex back and have some tea and cookies?"

Rigby - "Good point."

Cody - "Maybe we can sneak inside there hideout. But how?"

Skips - "We can go on top off the roof to see if they had a hole up their."

They secretly went behind the hide and saw a ladder. They climb up and saw that the hole was cover up by a bar top but they can see and her through it.

Cody - "Guys! She's in there!"

They saw that she was trapped in a cage with a lock and on a giant table. She was blindfolded, and her hands were tied together and so were her ankles and were sitting down.

Skips - "She must be inside the attic"

When they were about to go inside, they saw Death talking to her.

Death - "Don't worry Blondie, Ol'Death wont hurt you. I'll let you out."

Alex - "You're setting me free?"

Death - "Actually, I'm just going to eat your soul. See you at Dinner!"

He left and Alex said:

Alex - "Augh! I hate my life right now!"

After she said that, Cody said:

Mordecai - "We gotta get in there before Death eats her soul!"

Rigby - "How are we going to do that? We don't even have a rope."

Cody - "Wait, I think Alex have something in her bookbag."

He looks in Alex's bookbag, and found a rope.

Rigby - "Man, she got everything in that bag!'

Skips then tied the ropes to the bars part and then open it. They carefully went down the rope and they were now inside the attic on the table which was big enough for all of them.

Alex - "Who's there?"

Cody - "Shhhhhh, Alex is us!"

Rigby - "Yeah man we are here to rescue you!"

Alex - "Ok."

Mordecai - "Alright, how are we going to free her? We don't have a key to the lock."

Skips thought for minute, until Cody said:

Cody - "Easy. I'm gonna bust that thing with my karate moves."

All of them - "What!"

Skips - "Cody you can't, you're a white belt. Only Alex can do something like this since she's a black belt."

Cody - "Oh you don't think I can do this? I'm almost good like Alex so I'll be able to this!"

Mordecai - "I don't know man, maybe we should…"

Alex - "Would guys just shut up and get me out of this cage!"

Cody - "Hmph, Hmph."

Cody took a few steps back and did a hum for a minute, and then he tried to do a cartwheel but messed up and instead of breaking the lock, he move the cage to the edge of the corner of the table.

Alex- 'Did you get it open?"

All of them - "No, no, no, no!"

But then since the rope wasn't tie tight enough to her ankles, Alex's took a step back and fell and crash. Luckily, the noise wasn't loud enough for Death to hear.

They go tot edge and Skips said:

Skips - Alex? Alex! Are you ok?"

Alex - "Um it's ok. It's alright, (took of the blindfolded, since ropes and cage broke when she felled) Cody where only tried to open the cage."

Mordecai - "Ok that's good."

They got down and help her up. Then Cody said:

Cody - "Sorry I got you into this mess dude."

Alex - "It's alright. Man, I have to admit it was a pretty cool plan."

Rigby - 'Whatever! Let get out and…"

They where stop by a blast. They turn around and saw The Magical Elements.

Death - "Ello Park Strikers."

Some of the guys gulped. They knew they where in big trouble.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


End file.
